Death of All
by Ginryo Karth Darkflame
Summary: basically its about a young man who was a slave of Jude Heartfilia and is plotting his revenge. Will Jude Heattfilia live or die? only time will tell...
1. Dreams

A/N: I'm a new author. *looks on computer* damnit! i still dont have enough money in my bank account to own any anime!

* * *

><p><strong>? PoV<strong>

Wind ripped through the walls of the mansion. Screams of the dead rose and wails of the children surrounded me. I picked up a sword. The blade was made of black venom of the Dragon of Darkness and the gold...was made from the light dragons horn. How i knew that,I did not know. Shrieks rose and wails grew louder. The chaos was astonishing. Somehow i knew i caused this... Suddenly i awoke in a cold sweat and sigh in relief. It was all just a dream...or was it?


	2. Fate of Dragon Slayers

A/N: Hi again! Hope ur enjoying it so far!

*sneaks into Hiro-sama's office* Hey u! *guard calls out* shit! *i run away* Come back here with those files! *a guard says chasing me* NEVER! *i scream still running* *guard catches up to me and takes back file* ur under arrest for stealing *puts my arms in handcuffs* awwww! *i say with anime tears running down my face* I'LL NEVER OWN FAIRY TAIL NOW!

* * *

><p><strong>? PoV<strong>

A lone figure stands on a hill. The figures black cloak flowing in the wind. If you look closely,you can see a flash of

gold on the edge of the cloak. From under the hood eyes swept across the landscape. The figure chuckled out," Mongolia...I have returned once more, I hope you can handle it..." The figure disappears with a flash of light.

In a dark alley near a bar a flash of light appears. The figure smiled crookedly under the hood. The cloaked man walk toward the main attraction of Mongolia, the guild, Fairy Tail...

Thuds of footsteps, armored footsteps, resounded on the cobble street. No one was awake, that was a given at four in the morning. He hoped his assumptions were correct, if they weren't, well... He shook his head.

Those thoughts were forbidden to enter his mind. He did everything possible to gain this information. It couldn't be wrong! The famous destructive fire mage, Natsu Dragoneel, or more commonly known as Salamander of Fairy Tail,had to be here!

As well as the other famed Dragon Slayers, Wendy Marvell also known as The Sky Maiden. Last but not least,Gajeel Redfox, the former ruthless Black Steel Gajeel. No way I could be wrong, they were here! All I had to do...was wait for them to enter the guild. That was his last thought as he slid into the shadows to wait for the members of Fairy Tail to get there...three in particular...


	3. Trainee?

**A/N: **Hello again!

**Erza:** Come back here you thief!

**Me:** Never! *continues running*

***Gray makes a Ice wall so i can't escape***

**Me: **Darn you Gray-sama!

**Erza w/dark aura:** You will never own us NOW! *Laughs evilly*

**Me: *cries anime tears* **Its true! I'll never own Fairy Tail Now!

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's PoV<strong>

We walked down to the guild. Of course Erza-san was still scolding Natsu for crawling into my bed. I sighed. I smile sadly...I remember this day... Even if it was 11 years ago. I remembered what happened.

**Erza's PoV**

I frowned. I hated to see Lucy looking like this. She and I were getting closer. I guess you could call me her older and overprotective sister. I thought about asking her what was wrong when Natsu stopped and was sniffing the air. Immediately I grabbed Lucy and told her to be quiet.

**Natsu's PoV**

I smelled something. Immediately I saw Erza grab Luce and tell her to be quiet. I took a fighting position and shouted," Show yourself! You can't hide from me!" I heard a chuckle as a hooded figure with a...gold trim around the cloak stepped out.

**? PoV**

I mused,"Fancy meeting a...trainee of mine before the training has begun." They all looked throughly confused and I sighed. I exasperatedly say," Looks like Makarov hasn't delivered my message yet. Must I do everything myself?" I continue," Well I'll see later,Lucy" I pause,"Salamander." I slip away into the shadows to discuss...business...with Makarov.


	4. Confusion

A/N: Hi! Now Erza if u please?

**Erza:** Right! Silver-sama doesn't own Fairy Tail! EVER!

**Me:** U didn't hafta be mean about it! *pouts*

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's PoV<strong>

My eyes grew wide. He...he couldn't be him! Could he?

**Erza's PoV**

I saw Lucy's eyes widen as the figure melted into the shadows. What could that be about? Also...how did the man know Lucy's name? Could they have met before? What was talking about trainees? Was the word he used trainees? I shook my red mane of hair. Nothing had me this puzzled. Ever.

**Natsu's PoV**

How the hell did he know my name?! Let alone Luce's!

**Gray's PoV**

That energy...It can't be! My eyes widen. He's...he's supposed to be dead! An inch from death! Ur said so herself! Unless...she was lying to protect him...from what? I swear I'll find out! Hopefully...soon.

**Erza's PoV**

"Wait,how does he know Master?" I said confusedly.

**Gray's PoV**

"Didn't he also say something about delivering a message? or something?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How does Gray-sama know this man? What about Lucy? Only time will tell!


	5. How Da Heck?

**A/N: **I wished I could own Fairy Tail! *room opens to reveal plans to take over Fairy Tail* *Rushes to door and slams it shut* Pay no mind to that please...

* * *

><p><strong>? PoV<strong>

I slipped into the shadows and entered silently into Makatov's office. I saw his head bent down focusing on all the paperwork. Pen in hand and a mug of beer beside him. I saw him put the pen down and sigh. I chuckled.

**Makarov's PoV**

I heard a chuckle and bolted upright.

**? PoV**

I start laughing. Had he really forgotten the date of today?

**Makarov's Pov**

Then I remember todays date and roll my eyes. I spoke up annoyedly," You seriously had to startle me like that?" The cloaked figure responded," But of course,Makarov! I'm still childish at heart!"

I sigh," Of course...I should've expected it from you,Silver..."

Meanwhile Outside...

**Gray's PoV**

I should've never believed Ur! He's alive and well! I just saw him,but wait...why?

**Natsu's PoV**

**"**No one rushes by me without a fight!" I shout. My muscles tense as I pump my fist,"NOW I'M ALL FIRED UP!" I start running towards the guild when a wall of ice slammed into me. "Oof!" I exclaim falling on my butt. A tick mark appears on my forehead as I shout at Gray,"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!"

**Team Natsu's PoV**

What Gray said next shocked them all to their core! No way...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What did Gray say? Find out Next time! Don't forget to R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: No this is not a chapie! but i need three female ocs! This is what i need.

Age:

Looks (hair color/length etc.):

Magic (dragon slayer etc.) :

and of course...dUH the

Name:

thats all for now! PM me with in this order. Baaaai!


	7. Gray and Silver Are WHAT!

**A/N: **This is when u find out of what Gray-sama said! Now Gray,if u would please?

**Gray: **But of course Silver *bows* Silver-sama doesn't own anything. Though I wish she was the owner!

**Me:***blushes* G-Gray-sama!

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's PoV<strong>

I blinked. Gray...is what? I spoke up," Gray,how? How is that possible?"

**Gray's PoV**

I respond," Trust me its possible. But I'm surprised,he was supposed to be dead." My brow wrinkles in concern. I snap my fingers and exclaim,"Thats it! I know how its possible! T-The DNA must of done it!"

**Lucy's PoV**

"B-but thats impossible!" I shout. "It can't be..."

**Gray's PoV**

I nod slowly. "Lucy,its very possible. Ur said so herself." My brow furrows in confusion. I begin,"But...She did say there could be...side magic should be tampered with,unless your in major trouble.." I shake my head. "But that doesn't explain why he's returned?"

**Natsu's PoV**

I stand up and question,"Done what ice princess?"

**Erza's PoV**

I whisper in awe,"Made him a version of you,Gray! That means he's you!"


	8. Mind Reader!

**A/N: **Read other chapies

* * *

><p><strong>Silver's PoV<strong>

I walk down the stairs after talking to Makarov. I look at the counter and recognized the bartender,Mirajane Strauss. I grin under my hood. Its time to have some fun! I walk over to the bar and sit down.

**Mira's Pov**

I look up,the first thing I noticed was a hooded course being the nice person I was I greeted him.

**Silver's PoV**

I look at her startled look frozen on my face under the hood. Quickly I recuperate and say back," Ohayo." I grin then start to snicker.

**Mira's PoV**

I look at the man my eyebrow raised. What did find so amusing? He better not be another pervert!

**Silver's PoV**

I respond not missing a beat,"Don't worry Mira-sama,I'm not another pervert."

**Mira's PoV**

My eyes widen in shock. How did he know what I was thinking?!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How does Silver know Mira's thoughts? Find out! LATER!


	9. Let's Mess With Mira!

**A/N: **Unfortanately I don't own Gray-sama! *stutters* I m-mean Fairy Tail!

**Gray:** Please don't another Juvia...

**Me:** I'm offended Gray-sama! How dare you put me on the same level as that stalker! *shivers*

**Gray: **I'm sorry Kaito-kun! *bows then kisses my cheek*

**Me:** *blushes furiously* G-Gray-sama please...*giggles then shivers* If Juvia found out...

**Gray:** *Hugs Kaito* Juvia won't find out. I swear... *kisses cheek* (**Yes,Irl I'm a girl)**

**Me: **Pl-please do the disclaimer,Gray-sama!

**Gray:** Unfortanately Kaito-kun doesn't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

><p><strong>Silver's PoV<strong>

I laugh at Mira's confusion.'Had she really forgotten me?' I sigh. I spoke up sighing exaspertatllely,"Did someone erase your memory, Mi-chan?" The guild gasps. No has EVER called Mira that.

**Mirajane's PoV**

I gasped. Then I start to tear up,"S-Silver-kun,is that really you?!" Lisanna, to say the least, was stunned.

**Natsu's PoV**

I burst open the doors," WE'RE BACK!" Levy shouted,"Welcome back Lu-chan!" My eyes travel to the hooded figure at the bar. I shout," HEY YOU!" I pointed at him..it..whatever,"NO ONE EVER RUNS AWAY!" Fire ignites my fists. I growl out a challenge.

**Silver's PoV**

My eyes narrow. I rise. I growl back,"Come at me you disgrace of a fire dragons son." Natsu shouts,"HIW DARE YOU INSULT MY DAD!" Anger pulsed through my veins. Wind starts whipping around me. My blood red hood falls off. Mira gasps and stutters,"S-Silver-kun! What happened to you?!" My eyes locked with Mira's, silver eyes flaring red pupils narrowing. The wind dies down. Then my eyes shift to Natsu,"No...Natsu,Igneel would be ashamed. You have grown weaker, but you will never surpass me though!" My deep laugh resounds.

**Natsu's PoV**

My eyes widened,"HOW DO U KNOW IGNEEL?!" How in the world did he(?) know my dad?


End file.
